Answering the Reason Why
by SnowWhiteBloodRed
Summary: -Complete- Language and adult themes. Duo knows the reason for Heero's suicide, but has kept the secret from Relena. Can Duo satisfy himself with the truth and will Relena ever figure it out? 2xR (possibly 1xRx2) past 1xR and 1x2.
1. Default Chapter

The Gundam gang doesn't belong to us…

Pairings are 2xR a little 3x4 and past 1x2 1xR.

This is our first GW story, sorry if it's not the best out there but we hope to improve over time.

Thanks ^_^

----------

Duo rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes, finally forcing his feet to hit the floor and push him up out of the bed. After a good stretch, a scratch to his head and another yawn, he cracked his back turning, as he heard the bathroom door open.

"And there she is. Miss America." He grinned at her as he spoke.

"No time for your nonsense, Duo. I gotta run." The blonde girl spoke hastily as she stood in front of the mirror to take one last glance at her hair and make-up. She was smoothing down a fly away strand when she noticed that he was behind her with his hands placed loosely around her waist, his nose nuzzling her hair as he kissed her neck.

"Why can't you believe it when I tell you you're beautiful?"

She squirmed away from him as if he wasn't there and sat on the bed to slip on her heels.

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's simply that I don't believe it, okay?" She rose again and grabbed her purse off the dresser as she made her way out the door. Stopping only a second when she heard the man's voice asking about the coming night. She made eye contact with him.

"I've got plans. But I'll call you." She gave him a quick wink and then was gone.

"God damn it Relena." Duo sat in defeat on the edge of the bed. "If only you could see yourself as I see you…as he saw you. You'd think you were the most precious creature in the universe."

Later that evening the first thing that Relena Dorlian did was to kick off her shoes and totally collapse onto her bed. It had been another thankless day in a world of thanklessness.  She groaned somewhat as she heard the ringing of her vid-phone and without looking she reached over and flipped it on.  "Relena Dorlian, here." She said in the most saccharine sweet voice imaginable.

"Hey babe just wanted to check in on ya."

"Oh it's you." She stated flatly as her voice went back to an irritable state.  "I told you I'd call."

"So I beat ya to it. Besides whenever you tell me you'll call it can take weeks for me to hear from you."

"You sound as bad as a teenage girl with her first crush…and believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Make all the sarcastic remarks ya want lady, ya can't stop me from worrying about you."

"You're an idiot. Leave me alone." She cut off the link before he had a chance to reply and with a heavy sigh she rolled over on her side. "Damn it Duo. I hate it when you patronize me like that."

Duo cursed somewhat as he saw the screen go black right before he was able to explain himself to her once again. True at the beginning of their relationship it may have been to comfort him, but over time it had come to mean more to him then anything else that had ever affected his life. Now if only he could find someway to prove the same truth to her, to make her believe that she was more than a human puppet, to be used and abused by all that knew her.

~3 years earlier~

"Why are you here Duo? Come to finish the job Heero never did? Well by all means…" She stepped away from the door, holding it wide open allowing the longhaired man to enter, a gun held tight in his hands.

"Do you really not care if you live or die? Hell, you sound just like him, though I thought when he had me it'd give him something to live for."

"I've no care for your pain Duo. I've enough of my own. So don't expect a shoulder to cry on here. It wasn't my fault he died."

"Fuck what you know bitch!" He noticed she didn't even flinch as he gripped the collar of her gown and slammed her back against the wall, planting the gun's nuzzle point blank between her eyes. "You don't know half the reason he killed himself. You made his life hell."

She snorted a sarcastic laugh, her eyes daring him to shoot. "Tit for tat, I died inside when he left me for you. So shoot me or get the hell out."

He returned her glare with one of his, even as the click of him cocking the gun broke the silence of the room. His finger began to shake as he pulled back on the trigger, but as he was about to kill her, he lost all resolve and dropped the weapon, instead crushing her lips to his in a brutal and revenge filled kiss.

She struggled against him but found her wrists pinned against the wall above her, just as her feet were crushed under his own to prevent her from kicking; she did the only thing she could think of and bit down on his tongue. He damned her to hell and stepped back, though instead of releasing her he used his hold to throw her to the ground. She hit against the side of the couch and was stunned, but not enough to where she was unable to grab the gun and face it toward where he stood. 

He could only stare down at her and notice the tears in her eyes and the battle between fear and anger that waged in her mind. "You don't really want to shoot me, princess. I mean what would it mean to your reputation?  You're the world's shining lady of the light. The epitome of purity and perfection can't have her clean white hands soiled with blood, now can she."

She cocked a side-grin. "You're right Duo, I don't want to kill you." She began to lower the gun, only to turn it on her own person, holding it tight against her temple. "I really want to kill myself. Make it easy on you, ya know, make it easy on everyone."

"Christ! Relena!" Duo reacted on instinct as he lunged himself forward grabbing her wrist again, prying the gun away even as it went off, shattering the bulb of the room's lamp.

Relena could not hold back her tears any longer and began to sob, not even noticing the weight of Duo's body on top of her or the fact that the shoulder of her blouse was becoming, soaked by his own tears.

"Shit, Relena, I didn't come to kill you…or hurt you…I just wanted to scare you…make you feel my pain. I'm sorry."

Relena's voice broke between her own sobs as her hands instinctively began stroke his back and hair. "I don't know…what to…say."

Duo lifted his head slightly, his gaze meeting hers.  "Then say nothing, just help me to understand.

"Understand what?"

His only answer was to kiss her again, though this time it was a kiss of tender pleading, longing want, and much needed comfort. 

~End Flashback~

Relena woke with a jolt, sitting straight up, realizing that she was in her bedroom, and not the hotel room where her and Duo had first made love. Made love? She laughed at herself, for thinking of it in such terms. Love was for suckers. It had been nothing more then a pity fuck for both of them, one that was supposed to have ended that morning, but now for some reason or another had lasted for the last three years.

She rolled back her head as she rose from the bed to make her way into the bathroom. "Why the hell do you still come around, Duo? And what the hell is it you wanted me to help you understand?" 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to us

Princess,

Hope these bring a smile to your face, and let ya know there's somebody who cares.

GoD

P.S. Meet me tonight on the Hope Bridge at nine o' clock. I got a surprise for you.

With an irritated sigh, Relena crumbled up the note that had been amid the bouquet of pink roses delivered to her just moments ago.

"Damn it Duo. Just when I build up my resolve you pull a stunt like this. Why can't you just leave me alone?" _You better ask yourself why you keep going to him._ Relena snarled at her inner voice to go away as she plopped down in her overly luxurious office chair. She stared mindlessly at the small pile of paperwork that sat to the right of her, knowing that there was no way she could concentrate enough to get any of it done. She pushed up with her hands and rose out of her chair, picking up from under the desk her purse before heading out of her office.

After having walked a few blocks down the street, she stopped and entered her favorite place when she was in need of comfort food. A small coffee house that she swore had the best cheesecake. Sitting down in a small booth, she placed her order and waited patiently for the person she had called a few minutes before to arrive. Ten minutes and two slices of cheesecake later, Hildie strolled through the front doors to take a place across from Relena. She sighed and shook her head watching as Relena began on her third piece of cheesecake. 

"Do you realize how much longer you'll have to be on the step machine if you finish that?"

Relena stopped in mid-bite, placing her fork down and sliding the remaining piece of cake over to Hildie. "You finish it. It's a crime to waste good cheesecake. Besides, you are eating for two."

Taking off where Relena left, the dark haired girl began to devour the dessert, halting only momentarily to ask what was wrong.

"What do you think? Or maybe I should say who."

Swallowing the final bite, Hildie wiped her mouth with a napkin before replying.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact he's crazy about you?"

"Because I don't want him to be. You know I love him, Hil, and that he makes me feel wonderful and when a guy starts making me feel good I have a tendency to start losing myself in them. And after Heero broke my heart I swore never again."

"Duo isn't Heero. His emotions are anything but aloof. He's a nice guy."

Relena blew her bangs out of her eyes with a huff. "Obviously, Heero left me for him. And eventually Duo will leave too, just like all the other men in my life, family or otherwise. I can't let myself be hurt again. I refuse."

Hildie knew not what to say. She really could not identify with Relena on the matter. Her family had never had money, but they had always had love. She had been the apple of her father's eye and even as an adult now, she had found a good, trusting man, settled down and was raising a family. Her heart broke for Relena. Even though the girl grew up with the world at her feet, it had kept her running on it as if she were a hamster in a wheel. Not to mention the relationships she had with the men in her life was less then desirable. Relationships filled with empty promises, lies and abandonment.

"I know. I shouldn't be like this. It's not like I was severely abused or mistreated growing up. Hell any kid would have given their right arm to have what I had."

"Material things, can't buy you emotional security or love."

Relena smirked her sarcastic humor coming through. "But they can buy the latest Prada shoes and Gucci handbags. Want to go shopping?"

Hildie checked her watch. "Listen, Relena, I can't stay long, I have to pick up Jonathan from school, but I will tell you this. "For as long as I've known Duo, he's an honest guy. Sure he likes to joke and goof around, but when it comes to serious things, like matters of the heart, he's for real."

"I don't know. He wants me to meet him tonight on the Hope Bridge. Says he has a surprise for me. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll push me off of it."

Bringing her hand down and slamming the tabletop, Hildie's face was ablaze with anger. "Don't you EVER joke like that!"

Relena felt like telling her who's joking, but decided on wiser words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. This whole conversation has been a waste of your time."

Her expression back to its old serene, caring self, Hildie placed her hand on top of Relena's. "It's okay, you vented, and if it's made you feel better then you didn't waste my time." 

Relena nodded and noticed her fidgeting. "I'll be fine, honestly. Go get your son. I don't want to make you late."

The petite woman rose from her seat and bent over quickly to peck a kiss on top of her friend's head.  "Now sweetie, please take care yourself."

"Drive safe, Hil, see you later."

As the sun was just descending below the horizon, Relena Dorlian pulled her car right up behind Duo's that was parked on the far right side of the bridge; he was standing there, his lower body leaning against the guardrails. He turned to look at her as she got out of her car and she noticed his eyes were unpredictable and wide. _Oh God, he is going to kill me. These three years have been a deranged game of revenge as payback for Heero's death…as I thought, too good to be true._

Her smile was somewhat stiff as she tried her best to play casual, approaching him slowly.

"What's wrong, 'jousen? You act like a boogie man's gonna come out from the dark and get ya."

No, just a lunatic ex-gundam pilot out for my blood…well at least I'll be out of my misery. "No, it's just a bit chilly."

He smiled a little too much as he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and drew her to the edge of the guardrails. "Ya think it's cold here? Just imagine what those waters must feel like."

Relena swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Just stop it Duo. If you want to throw me over, just do it already. But just stop mocking me."

"What? Why would you think…? Oh jousen." He took her shoulders in his hands and turned her to him, making sure she was looking into his eyes. "I could never kill you. I love you. Now myself on the other hand, I could easily dispose of, after all, Heero's gone, you can't stand me, so who would give a damn." His words proved true as he released her immediately and jumped up on the wide guardrail.

Her eyes, like saucers now blinked back tears as she steadied herself so as not to startle Duo into falling. "What the hell, Duo! Get down now! Don't do this! I've been lying! I do love you! I honestly do! Please! No! Duo!" She threw herself forward in an attempt to catch him, but it was too late as he leaned back, just missing her hand.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own Gundam Wing…and sadly, we've come to accept, though we'll still have fun with it.

Two endings for this story so read and pick the one you like best. 

And for our lowly one reviewer, we thank you. Though you don't ever have to worry about us threatening to stop a story because of lack of reviews. Sure we like to get 'em, well, we love to get 'em, but we like to write and have fun even more.

----------------------------

Relena's lower lip trembled uncontrollably as she slowly crumbled to her knees in wide-eyed shock. "No, no, nononononono!" She buried her face in her hands as sobs began to overtake her. "God damn it! Why Duo? I loved you…if I'd not been so…selfish, if…only I could have told you…you wouldn't have…just like Heero, it's all my fault…all my fault!"

Her ranting cries then grew eerily silent as she rose in emotional numbness, kicking off her heels before climbing up on the guardrail herself. She spoke again, her voice sounding hollow and haunting. "Without you Duo, there's nothing left for me now…I've hurt so many…Heero…if only you had killed, me…all of us would be free." She closed her eyes allowing the coolness of the air dry her tears. "I only pray I meet up with you, Duo, Heero, my two great loves." Saying that, she lifted her left foot to take a step, but before that step could be completed, she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her back and swinging her around.

"Déjà vu, darlin'"

Her eyes snapped back open like saucers hearing the familiar voice, even as her mind told her it couldn't be. She spun around when felt the figure release her, her eyes confirming what she had heard. "Duo!" She began to back away. "You can't be! You're not him…he's dead!"

His cocky grin crept over his lips as he continued to approach her, knowing she could go no farther when her backside hit the front of her car. Relena shook her head wildly, struggling as she pounded her fists on his chest. "What are you…you can't be him! Don't touch me!" She gasped as the man's hands grabbed her wrists and forcibly held them behind her back, all the while leaning into her, his lips so close to hers, he no doubt could feel her breath as she whispered, her eyes still wide. "No…I don't believe…it's not real…it's not real…I don't believe it."

"Believe it…jousen." He stated simply before claiming her mouth as his own, kissing her as if he had been a man in the desert for forty days and her lips were water. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, the familiar warmth and flutter of her stomach, telling her this could be no one else, but him.  Her body relaxed as her eyes closed completely, though her mouth opened to deepen their kiss.

It was over when he parted from her and took a step back, simply gazing at her until her own eyes, opened to look straight into his.

"But, how?"

The unusually dark night, long trench coat and baggy clothes, not to mention a navy blue bungee cord."

Blinking rapidly her eyes searched passed him fixing on a pile of said equipment right at the base of the lamppost. Her jaw clenched and her right hand began to twitch, drawing it into a fist, as she brought it up before letting it spring forward, catching one Duo Maxwell square on his cheekbone.

He choked a sound of surprise, his head snapping to the side due to his being unprepared. "Fuck! Relena!" He growled as his palm immediately came up to tend to his cheek. But if he had intended to say anymore, she wouldn't let him.

"How dare you do this? You asshole!" Her voice that was stern and full of spite suddenly began to turn desperate and whimpering.  "I thought you were dead…I was going to kill myself…shit, Duo." The tears began to fall as she collapsed onto his chest, where he held her in his arms.  "If I didn't love you, I'd hate you for this. Why?"

Duo tightened his hold on his girl as he kissed the top of his head, snuggling his nose in her light hair.  "I was desperate, Relena and shock value seems to get through to you. I didn't know what else to do to make you believe that I truly loved you. I figured if you thought I was willing to kill myself, then…"

"Would you have really done it?"

She could feel the movement of his head as he shook it against her scalp. "I'd by lying if I didn't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but, then I remember my promise to myself to never leave you. Never hurt you, like He did."

She parted from him a bit to rest her forehead on his chest.  "But He didn't love me…not like you…I never want you to compare yourself to him."

He crooked an index finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "The only difference, between our feelings was that he actually went through with killing himself."

Her brows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about, Heero never…"

"Heero loved you will all of his heart. He left you because he thought you deserved better, that he shouldn't taint your spirit with who he thought he was."

Her eyes began to water again, tears threatening to fall. "But didn't he realize that it didn't matter to me?"

"Yes, he did. But you know Heero, always thinking he knew best even if he did come off the jerk."

"But he did love you, he told me so."

"Yea, he did, but the guilt…the love…the pain of losing you was too much for him. No matter how hard I tried to tell myself otherwise, I knew he still loved you. I just thought I could make a difference, make him happy, but I was only part of it, you were the rest and without that, I guess he never felt truly complete."

She dislodged herself from his hold and turned her back to him.  "Are you trying to say that Heero wanted us both? That sounds a bit crazy."

Relena didn't try to fight when she felt his arms go around her shoulders in another hug, his chin resting on top of her head. "Did you ever really think Heero was a sane person? I tried to understand, but I couldn't. I was feeling angry, betrayed, resentful, confused, desperate, hell the whole range of emotions."

She hung her head, her long strands of blond covering her face. "Then why? That night, why did you come to me?"

"Looking for the reason, the answer as to what made Relena Darlian so special that Heero Yuy, the man that I loved kill himself over her."

"And did you?"

She felt him grasp her shoulders to turn her physically so she was to him, facing him, looking directly up at him.  "I fell in love with you didn't I?"

"And I with you." This time a small smile replaced her frown and she closed her eyes again, though this time it was in anticipation of Duo's kiss. 

The End?

Okay, Red and I had a disagreement about the ending. She's a bit more of a freak, err I mean hentai; so instead of arguing with her, this is the ending she wanted. So for all you 1xRx2 fans, this is for you.  
  


-------------------------------------

"How dare you do this? You asshole!" Her voice that was stern and full of spite suddenly began to turn desperate and whimpering.  "I thought you were dead…I was going to kill myself…shit, Duo." The tears began to fall as she collapsed onto his chest, where he held her in his arms.  "If I didn't love you, I'd hate you for this. Why?"

"He did it for me, for us."

Another shock was registering though Relena's system. "No, it can't be, it can't." Trying to calm her shaking body, she slowly stepped past Duo, her eyes searching the shadows for the man that the voice belonged to. He came into her view as he stepped into the lamplight. She truly felt as if she would faint, his name rolling from her lips.  "Heero?"

Duo braced himself to support her as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Yes, jousen, Heero's alive."

She threw back her head and chuckled lightly. "If only I had enough strength to clock you like Duo."

"Then do it. I deserve it." 

  
She straightened her head seeing that he was now in front of her, his hands smoothing her cheeks. "You so deserve it." She replied, her voice edging on irritability.  "How could you for three years, lead me to believe…" She looked back at Duo, "…and you were in on it too."  She wedged herself from between the two men and began to walk to her car door.  "Okay, you've had your laugh at my expense, so you two just run off together and live happily, fucking, ever after!"

But before she could lift the latch to her car door, Heero's hand was atop it. "It's not like that, Relena. We didn't do this to hurt you. We love you."

The blonde woman stumbled back, shaking her head, not believing her ears. "W, What?"

"It's true." Interjected Duo. "You and me, we hated each other, even though Heero loved us both. I wasn't in on it at first. I too thought he was dead, but then, when I realized my feelings for you, how you weren't the person I thought you were…well, Heero then came to me and told me the truth, the reason why. We would have told you then, but it you are a stubborn girl and wouldn't even be true to yourself about your feelings."

"This was the result, Relena." Heero took back over the explanation. "I love both of you. I cannot feel complete unless I have both of you. But your constant fighting, competition, hatred of each other over me was slowly tearing me up…I wanted to die. But I had vowed to myself not to do so, I wouldn't abandon those I loved, but I had to make both of you see, realize…"

"I get, I get it." Relena spat somewhat disgusted. "But three years? This whole elaborate scheme just to get me to love both of you?"

"Like Duo said, you're a stubborn girl, and as for me, I've never claimed to be sane."

"So what about it, Rel?" Duo reached out to stroke her hair, his ornery smirk back on his face. "I love you, Heero loves you. Can you love us?"

She looked down feeling Heero take her hand while Duo took her other. Biting her lip she rolled back her eyes along with her tears. "I love both of you too much to say no."

The three embraced then, Heero giving Relena a kiss that stated how much he had missed her in three years. Duo too a step back, leaving the two to reunite though his eyes did not leave them, nor did the smile on his face. _Heh, look at this, even Quatre and Trowa couldn't beat this love fest_. _Those two make love look so easy._ _Ah, well,_ _maybe Heero, Relena and I can finally find some true happiness now._ His thoughts were momentarily interrupted as he felt Heero and Relena draw him back into the circle. _Yep, I think we can._

The End


End file.
